


Дюна

by Luchiana



Series: Writober-2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Наташа счастлива.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Writober-2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024330
Kudos: 10





	Дюна

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В полушаге от катастрофы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100571) by [fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020), [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana). 



> Слово-ключ: дюна

Заливисто смеясь, Наташа вбегает на вершину дюны, проваливаясь в рыхлый песок по щиколотку и пыля им по все стороны.

— И чему ты радуешься, не пойму? — кричит ей вслед Тони, машет на неё рукой и вновь лезет джету в брюхо.

Тони не нравится в пустыне. Оно и понятно: воспоминания не из приятных.

У неё же нет за плечами афганского плена, зато над головой — пронзительно голубое небо, а вокруг — ошеломительно жёлтое море песка, перекатываемого ветром, подобно волнам. И она на гребне. Она кружится, танцует, раскинув руки, а песчаная пыль засыпает туфли, оседает в волосах, проникает под одежду. Умаявшись, она оседает прямо на месте и хохочет, хохочет, сама не зная, над чем. Может быть, над выражением лица Тони, когда он осознал, что джет — его джет! — сломался посреди полёта, как какая-то дешёвая китайская подделка. Или над его возмущением, когда она поинтересовалась, не у Хаммер ли Индастриз он сборку заказывал. А может, над завистью, написанной на лицах остальных Мстителей, которым распоряжением суда было временно запрещено покидать территорию базы, в то время, как они с Тони собрались отправиться в спонтанное кругосветное путешествие.

Хотя, пожалуй, она смеётся от всего сразу, и особенно — от ощущения миновавшей бури, которое посещало её в последнее время, когда она наблюдала за Роуди во время шахматной партии с Сэмом, за тем, как воркуют Ванда с Виженом, как Тони демонстрирует Стиву модельный ряд новых костюмов Капитана Америки (и не отказывает себе в удовольствии разбавлять серьёзные дизайны шутливо вычурными, над которыми вовсю ржёт и глумится Барнс). А сильнее всего это ощущение накрыло её после долгого и обстоятельного разговора Тони с самим Барнсом за закрытыми дверями. Наташа не знает, о чём они говорили — Тони ей не рассказывает. Но она знает, что обоим стало лучше, и это главное.

Смехом из неё льётся облегчение.

Вот-вот прилетит Вижен, чтобы забрать их, и ей даже не жаль внезапно прерванного путешествия. Она за две недели успела страшно по всем соскучиться. А когда сидеть на базе вновь надоест — или когда Тони снова уработается вкрай, — она снова уговорит его слетать на Ямайку. И если повезёт, в следующий раз они полетят все вместе.

Её на мгновение накрывает тень, а затем Тони садится рядом на горячий песок высокой дюны и протягивает ей бутылку воды. Наташа принимает подношение и заглядывает ему в лицо.

Тони улыбается.


End file.
